Spyro the Dragon: The Ultimate Adventure
by dragonfanspyro
Summary: The peace of the Dragon Realms, Avalar, and the Forgotten Realms has been shattered by the Sorceress yet again. This time, she means business, and she will destroy anyone in her path. Now Spyro, Sparx, and friends must face their biggest challenge yet.
1. The Start of Something Dangerous

"Ten feet, four inches!"

The call from Marco put Spyro in the lead of the flame section of the 93rd Dragon Games. Held every two years, this was Spyro's first attempt, and he was making the most of it.

"Next up, Cynder!" Marco yelled, and the crowd applauded for the newest inhabitant of the Artisan world. In just a few weeks, Cynder had become the little sister of the family, and was really enjoying life with her own kind.

But before she could let loose a jet of fire, a large cloud and a flash of lightning blanketed the Artisans skyline.

"Spyro, Sparx, go get the baby dragons!" Tomas called to them as the sky became darker. Without warning, a puff of smoke stopped them in their tracks, and three figures appeared. The voices, however, seemed familiar.

"I told you Spyro was here! And the cloud isn't far behind. Spyro, come with us to the base."

The voice was Bianca, and the figures standing next to her were Sheila and Bentley. "Good day Spyro. Well, not so good considering that exponential cloud." Bentley said, and Sheila added, "There aren't many good butt-kicking days anymore."

Spyro looked puzzled. "What's going on here? It's like everyone knows something that I don't. First the dragon elders, now you guys, what's going on?"

"There's no time to tell you now. We need to get out of here. Bring Cynder along, she could really help." Bianca said quickly.

"No, we can't leave now, wait, WAIT!"

But it was no use. A spell brought Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, Bianca, Bentley and Sheila to an unfamiliar room decorated with black and gold everything. Bianca started, "Welcome to the resistance base. Hunter, Agent 9 and Sgt. Byrd should be here in a minute. I'll fill you in when they get here. They'll be so happy to see you."

Spyro sounded desperate. "But I still don't know what's going on! What's this about a resistance? What was that cloud? Where are we? Tell me something!"

A similar puff of smoke appeared, and Hunter came out with Agent 9 and Sgt. Byrd.

"Spyro! It's great to see you!" Hunter yelled.

"It's great to see you too, Hunt. Now Bianca, tell us what the Blowhard is going on here!"

"Okay, here's the story. Shortly after you left the Forgotten Realms, the Sorceress reappeared bigger and stronger than ever. It turns out she was planning even farther ahead than we thought. Do you remember the lava she fell into when you beat her?"

"Yeah, it was purple, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. It turns out she enchanted the lava. If she lost, she would fall in and become mutated and so much stronger. Then, after you were gone, she sealed off the entrances and exits so you couldn't come back. She then locked all the portals. We retreated here to the Summer Forest Castle. She doesn't know we're here, and we took a huge risk bringing you here. You're the only one who can stop her."

"But what if she attacks?" Spyro said, trying to think of any possible flaw in their plan.

"It's simple. Rhynocs, Gnorcs, and Riptocs can't swim. No one ever thought they'd need to. And, since the only entrance to the castle is underwater, we're safe as long as the walls are up." Hunter explained. "We have those reinforced by magic on the inside."

"Cool. Wait, Gnorcs and Rhynocs? Are Ripto and Gnasty here too?" Spyro said, with a hint of expectation in his voice.

Bentley came forward and said, "I'm afraid so. Bartholomew and I were on a recon mission and we saw the Sorceress bring Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc here. Spyro, this is all out war. The Sorceress wants to have absolute control of the universe, and no one's going to stop her."


	2. Rage, Battle, and Haiku

A cleverly disguised alarm sounded in the distance. A sudden thunderclap signaled that something was definitely wrong.

It was Spyro's third morning in the resistance base. Hunter was off on an undercover scouting mission, Bianca, Agent 9, Sheila, and the Professor had been planning every possible situation involving Spyro, and he, Sparx, and Cynder had been training with various inhabitants of the various worlds.

"The key to balance

Is to keep your mind open

It is that simple" said a firefly from Spooky Swamp.

Spyro concentrated intensely. "I think I feel it. It's kind of calmness, an inner peace."

"I feel it too!" said Cynder. "I feel so calm, like the world is okay right now."

"That is how you are

Supposed to feel in a state

Of complete balance."

"Thanks," said Cynder. "Love the haiku too."

Bianca walked in to the training room and addressed Spyro. "How's the training going?"

"Pretty good. I've gotten a lot stronger already."

"That's great. As long as…" She was interrupted by the thunder. "Oh no, this isn't good…We're not ready yet. No, no ,no…"

"What's going on?" Cynder asked. "Is something happening?"

"Yes. An army is coming. Quick, get to the safe room. This could be bad."

On top of the castle, a disguised lookout saw a few Rhynoc soldiers come up to the front of the lake and place a figure on the bank. They appeared to tie something to him, then the entire force of about 50 Rhynocs went back through the portal they came from.

"It's Hunter! They left Hunter out there!" The lookout ran down towards the training room. He got there just in time to tell Bianca.

"The Rhynocs came, left Hunter out on the bank, and left…pant…I don't know…pant…what they did to him…Some guys are going out to get him."

"How could this happen…I'm the leader! It's my responsibility to make sure these things don't happen."

Spyro tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, we don't know what happened yet. Let's go see him."

In the main hall, Bentley and Agent 9 carried Hunter in. He was badly bruised, and was barely conscious. He managed to sputter, "Spyro...they know you're here, they know everything. There's a rat within these walls, Spyro. Be careful."

"Hunter, stop talking. You need to rest. You're gonna be okay."

"Wait Spyro. Go into my room and open the chest. The item in there is a rage amulet. When you need it, it'll make you stronger." With those words, Hunter lost consciousness.


End file.
